How Lily Fell For James
by missmadison467
Summary: This is the story of how Lily fell for James. It is the first time I ever wrote fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Evans, I mean Lily,_

_As you may be aware I am head boy this year, so that means we will be spending a lot of time together. But I would like you to know I have changed since last knowing you, you won't believe me 'til you see it. Which is why I am writhing to you, I will be going to Diagon Alley on July 22nd and I do hope you'll consider meeting me there and we could get our school supplies or something. James Potter( Head Boy)_

Why me! Why am I the girl Potter has a crush on? He could have _anyone,_ and when I say that I mean that. All the girls at Hogwarts love him . And yet he has been obsessed with me for the past 2 years. I just don't understand him. And now this year we are heads together! What a great way to spend my last year at school!

_Dear Potter,_

_Just because you are head boy and I am head girl, doesn't mean we will be spending time together. And as for Diagon Alley, I already got my school supplies._

_I highly doubt you changed over one summer,and even if you did I still wouldn't go out with you…EVER! Lily Evans_

Potter has been asking me out since 5th year and I have said no every time. i might have said yes if he wasn't always hexing people for no reason. I mean he is kinda cute…what am I thinking! Potter cute? Not in a million years! Oh who am I kidding, 2 years of a guy being obsessed with me, how could I not think he is a little cute? I can't ever tell him that, I mean if he found out he'd never let it go. Would it be that bad? _Of course it would be, he is a player and you know it! _ He isn't a player, he just hangs out around bad influences! _Snap out of it Lily, he isn't right for you and you know it!_ I guess I'm right he isn't right for me and he never will be.

_One Week Later_

Okay so I lied about having my school supplies, but only because I didn't feel like going with James. And since school starts on September 1st, I only have about 2 weeks to get everything I need.

"Mum, could you take me to Diagon Alley soon?" I yelled down the stairs

"I'm not screaming Lily, come downstairs if you want to talk to me!" she yelled back ,my mum never fails to amaze me. After she agreed to drop me off at Diagon Alley tomorrow, I went up stairs to call my best friend, Alice.

"LILY!" she screamed after the second ring.

" Hi Alice," I said, " I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, would you like to go?"

" Yes, I have to get a few things anyway."

After talking for about a half an hour we said good-bye and I went to bed.

It wasn't a peaceful sleep, I woke up about 4 times because I had a dream about...well someone.


	2. Diagon Alley

I woke up the next morning around 10. After getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, I realized the date. It was July 22nd. The day James mentioned in his letter. What was I going to do! I can't let him think I am a liar! _Maybe he won't he won't be there, I mean you did say no. _I did say no, he won't be there…I hope.

Mum dropped me off at a park near The Leaky Cauldron, where I told Alice to meet me. It was a warm summer day , the sun was behind the clouds which made it a little cool. I wandered to a near by tree to wait for my friend. As I sat down I saw them. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. _He is going to be here! I am convinced of it!_ _What should I do? I could cancel on Alice and come back, but I doubt mum would bring me back. I guess I will have to avoid them…_

" Hey Lily!" There goes the avoiding plan. As soon as Alice said my name, all three heads looked directly at could I have not noticed her! She was walking almost right in front of me!

" Hi Alice" I mumbled, as the 3 boys made their way toward us.

" Well, look who it is!" I hated him, I absolutely _hated _ Black. I hated every thing about him, his voice, his attitude, and his shaggy hair.

" Go Away Black!" I cruelly replied

"Why so crude, Lily-kins, caught in a lie perhaps?" He knows.

"I'm serious," I practically whispered because I was so nervous," leave us alone."

" Two things, the first thing is we are just here to meet up with our good friend, who is running late I may add," Sirius looked at his watch, as if he even cared James was late," and second, your not Sirius love, I am." Oh how I hated him.

" Really Padfoot? Your going to use that joke?" Remus chirped in. Remus was the only one of James's friends that I liked. He was very polite and smart, and would stick up for me when James and Sirius would go to far.

" Oh shut it Moony!" Sirius timidly said. I could have sworn I saw him blush a little.

" Lily come on, we have a lot of stuff to get!" Alice impatiently groaned. I almost forgot she was even here. I agreed with her and said good-bye to Remus as we headed off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

" What did Sirius mean but 'caught in a lie" she asked as we reached the brick wall.

" How the heck am I supposed to know, he's Black what do you expect?" I hated lying to her but I didn't feel like explaining it. She just shrugged and tapped on the bricks.

"Well where to first?" Alice questioned as we walked into the busy cob-webbed streets of Diagon Alley.

"Um, How about Flourish & Blotts?" I responded.

"I already have my books, my mum picked them up awhile ago," she stated," but you can go and we'll meet back up at Amanuensis Quills in a half and hour." Before I even agreed she ran off toward he Ice Cream Paluor. I just let it go and made my way through the crowd.

I got to the book shop and began looking for the books I needed. After about 10 minutes, I had found 3 of the four books I needed. _Now where would, _Advanced Guide To Transfiguration_, be?_ Found it, and it's the last copy! Just as I reached for the book, someone else got it first.

" Sorry" He apologized. Wait a second, I know that voice. I closed my eyes hoping I was wrong. "Lily?" I wasn't wrong…

" Potter," I spoke back.

" I thought you already got your school stuff?" he smirked as he asked me the question.

"While I….I mean I thought…" I stopped talking

"Hmm, interesting," was all he said," here have the book."

" Oh no, you got it first!"

"I no fighting with you Evans, take the damn book." and with that I took the book.

"Well thank you" I squeaked. Yes I Lily Candace Evans _squeaked_.

" Any time," James responded," see at school." And with that he left. He didn't even ask me out! Maybe he had changed after all.

After I paid for my books, I went and found Alice. We went to a few shops and got the rest of our supplies, including a new cauldron, new robes, and some potion ingredients.

" Oh, there's my mum, I guess I got to go," Alice said," Bye!"

"Alright, see you at school!" I called after her.

It was getting late, I guess i had better leave now i was getting closer to the brick wall, I saw James and his friends emerging from Quality Quidditch Supplies.

James saw me and said something to Sirius, and began walking toward me.

"Lily, wait up!" he yelled over all the noise. I took a deep breathe and turned around._ What am I doing?_

"Hey, you waited," he sounded surprised.

"What do you want? I kinda have to leave," I didn't mean to sound annoyed, I just did.

"Oh, well let me help you with your bags, they look heavy."

"Alright," and I handed him a few bags._ Okay, now seriously what am I doing?_

We didn't say a word until we were out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You lied," he finally said what I knew was coming.

"Listen I'm really sorr-,"

" Don't, you could've just told me you didn't want to come with me instead of lying to me" he sounded hurt. And I felt…bad. I never felt bad for James Potter, not once. Why now?

"I didn't mean to, I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry"

"Yea, well I'll see ya later," and with that he left.


End file.
